The Empty Tomb
"The Empty Tomb" is the 42nd episode of the Christian anime series The Flying House. Plot After Jesus dies on the cross, the three child passengers, Justin Casey, and the Roberts' siblings, Angie and Corky, try to arrange for Jesus' funeral services, helping a Sanhedrin member named Joseph of Arimathea to do so, and eventually witness His resurrection. Synopsis The episode begins with Jesus bringing over a cross while being persecuted and mocked, and then He dies on the cross. Moments later, Justin sadly returns to the Flying House. Angie asks him if Jesus is all right, but teary-eyed Justin says no. The children grieve, and Professor Humphrey Bumble tries to comfort them, but Justin is more angry because nobody, such as Peter, tried to help Him. In fact, the Disciples had run away, as Prof. Bumble reveals, due to being afraid of getting killed themselves. Corky protests Jesus having to die since He had not only done no wrong, but in fact, was always helping people. Prof. Bumble explains that He sacrificed Himself to save the world from sin, as even though He was in it, He was a stranger to it. Justin plans on having Jesus' body removed from the cross and buried. Angie agrees to the idea of arranging for His funeral services. SIR reports finding Disciples. Bumble mentions he didn't know SIR had lost them. Upon Angie's questioning of their whereabouts since they deserted Jesus, SIR reveals them in a house in the middle of town. SIR and the kids leave to try to convince the Disciples to rescue the body for Jesus' funeral after a talk. Though hoping for them to succeed, Bumble figures the Saducee/High Priest Caiaphas will insist the body on the cross will serve as a warning to all Christians. Back at the house, Peter, Andrew, Lazarus, and his sisters (mentioned here as such to avoid confusing one, named Mary, with Jesus' mother OR Mary Magdalene), are praying, but a knock is at the door. Martha tells Mary to answer, but Andrew says not to, as it could be Caiaphas' men, so Mary tells them to hide quickly. However, Justin calls to reveal that it is him and his gang, much to their relief, but they are bewildered when they see the children unhappy. They call the Disciples out on leaving Jesus to die. Peter, speaking for them all, asks for forgiveness, saying they were frightened. Andrew mentions they scampered off like sheep and that Jesus had prophesied so. Justin reminds him of a time they promised to stand by Him even if it meant giving up their lives. Angie chews them out for having said they'd never deny being His disciples, but having done so. Peter mentions he had wept bitterly over it. Andrew says Jesus had told them to put away their swords. Mary tells the children politely to stop being hard on them, and Martha says He didn't want them to give up their lives, but to live and keep teaching His word instead. Lazarus agrees. So Justin then asks them to help remove Jesus' body, as they suspect they'd have trouble with the guards if they tried to do it by themselves. They refuse, as it's like walking into Caiaphas' hands, and it wouldn't work for the Master. Andrew says it's foolish. The children yell at them and go off on their own, much to Mary's shock. On Calvary Hill, SIR. tries to lift Jesus' cross off the ground, but it's too heavy, even after the children go to help him. Guards stop and capture them, and they refuse their protests. This is stopped by a man named Joseph (not as in the Mary and Joseph in the Christmas story OR Joseph, the son of Jacob, but a member of the Sanhedrin) of Arimathea. Joseph has come to remove the body and bury it, but the guards don't believe it. Joseph gives a document signed by the governor to the head guard, so he tells his guards to let the children go. They thank Joseph, but he tells them not to be hasty and act without permission. They promise that. It turns out though part of the council, he hadn't consented to Jesus' crucifixion. Now off the cross, Jesus' body gets buried in a tomb with help from the children and robot. Caiaphas and certain other priests discuss this burial. One of them goes to speak with Pilate to have the tomb guarded so as to keep the disciples from stealing the body and claiming his revival. Joseph plans to anoint Jesus' body, since the Sabbath ended, as he is glad to do something for Jesus. This is in part due to having not been able to tell the council out of fear that he had become a disciple of Jesus himself. He is impressed with the children and SIR's bravery. Another Mary, the one last-named Magdalene, calls out to Joseph. Joseph introduces the children and SIR to her and to another Mary (James' mother), both of whom supported Jesus. Before they can go together, Caiaphas' men pass. The group (the children, specifically) figure they'll be stealing Jesus' body. Then at the place, the soldiers are afraid, as the earth shakes. Any on horses fall off, and the stone slips off, opening the tomb. On the stone appears an angel. Everyone is frightened, so the soldiers run away. She tells the rest of the group not to be frightened and that if they are looking for Jesus, who had been crucified, He is not there, for He has risen from the dead, as he had said before. The rest are amazed, and she tells them to go to His disciples and tell them. They do, but the disciples don't believe it. Justin thinks they are afraid to believe it because they are afraid to face Jesus. The disciples are overshamed. The guards report the resurrection, but the old priest assures them Caiaphas will protect them anyway. Caiaphas therefore plans to locate him and crucify him again, but the old priest says it won't be simple this time. Instead, Caiaphas plans to turn the populace against Him by saying the body was stolen by His disciples, and have a reason to arrest the disciples, or even kill them. Meanwhile, Peter and Andrew look in the tomb to see if Jesus is really risen, but the tomb has no body in it, but the linen is left, so they believe it and want to go to Galilee... however, Peter tearfully states that they are not worthy to be called disciples. Andrew also tearfully agrees. They ask God to forgive them. Meanwhile, soldiers go with Caiaphas' plan and lie to the people about Jesus' disciples stealing his dead body, promising rewards for their capture. Joseph overhears this. Back at the Flying House, Bumble and the children are having an Easter feast. Bumble says commemorating the resurrection of Jesus is the purpose of Easter's meaning. In fact, the children, especially Justin, are pigging out due to having previously lost their appetites after His death, and regaining them after His resurrection. However, Justin wonders if Jesus will really be in Galilee when they arrive. They plan on going, but Joseph arrives. He reports to them about the lies and why. Because of these lies being told by the guards, Angie suspects trouble for Peter and Andrew. The children go, but Angie tells Corky it may be too dangerous for him and to stay with SIR and Bumble. Joseph and the big kids stop at Lazarus' house, telling Mary (as in Mary and Martha) it is urgent that they speak to Peter and Andrew, but she says they are not home, but she has no idea where they went, but Martha and Lazarus had left to look for them, possibly to Galilee (as Joseph guesses). Justin asks what if the Lord goes to Galilee and the disciples are not there to greet him. Joseph mentions they must watch their step or they'll get arrested. Justin says they just used it as an excuse when they let Him down before, only caring about their own safety, and being selfish, which is unforgivable to the point he (Justin) would give up on them both, and stomps away. Joseph tells him to stop and wonders what the Lord would have said if he'd been with them then. Mary reminds him that Jesus once said not to condemn, but to forgive. Justin realizes, apologizes, and asks for forgiveness. It is granted. The group calls out looking for the two disciples. Eventually, Justin and Angie find them both on a rock. They tell the children to leave them alone and not to make them go back to the Master. They had made up their minds to go back to their fishing nets, but Justin tells them they are fishers of men now, and Angie says not to be cowards. Peter says the Master wouldn't want them around. Joseph (with Mary) tells him shame and that it's not true. Joseph tells them Jesus died for their sins and conquered death. When Andrew says that Jesus would turn them away if they asked Him for forgiveness, Joseph says not to say that (with a slap in Andrew's face). This brings back a memory from Jesus to them, saying that he who comes to Him shall not be cast out. Joseph admits striking Andrew was wrong, but he had to make them understand. He tells them that Jesus came to the world to save and not to condemn. He tells them to take the following obedience of His wishes as an opportunity. Realizing they must have faith, these two disciples go leave to find Jesus, but not before thanking the group and going to round up the other nine disciples (Judas had committed suicide earlier), and not before the children (including Justin) forgive the two disciples and apologize to them, too. They decide to convince other people that Jesus really did come back, but Angie wishes they could visit, too. Justin sees nothing wrong with that, so they are both willing to try, and they thank Joseph for everything. Mary tells them to take care, but they check on Bumble's progress. Fixing the time machine is no success, as usual, and Justin tells Bumble he's on fire. Bumble doesn't believe that, but when he sees it, he screams and runs. SIR puts it out, but the trip home is out, too. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Specials featuring Jesus Christ